


A Moment In Their Lives They Would Never Forget

by Riria_Snow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riria_Snow/pseuds/Riria_Snow
Summary: Kanan and You travelled out to a snowy place with aurora lights to stargaze together~
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Watanabe You
Kudos: 6





	A Moment In Their Lives They Would Never Forget

Feeling the calm of the water underneath her fingers, she shivered.

It was freezing cold. 

She was sitting on a pile of snow, keeping warm with her long, thick red with green striped scarf, and a warm winter coat.

It was night out, and she was far from home.

She looked up at the deep blue night sky shining with tiny stars and tinted with hues of green, pink and purple.

She reached her hands up to adjust her dark blue ponytail as she waited patiently for her travel partner. 

"This is perfect, I've always dreamt about coming here after seeing a lot of pictures of its beauty before. It's a perfect night out, and a perfect place for stargazing," The dark blue haired girl sighed contently.

What made this trip even more perfect was the fact that the girl of her dreams agreed to travel with her.

And here they were, about to share the gorgeous sight of the stars at one of the most beautiful places in the world.

That was all she ever wanted. 

Suddenly, she felt an ice cold softness hit her cheek.

She turned to see her partner with a few snowballs in hand.

"Got ya, Kanan!" The grey short haired girl exclaimed mischievously. 

"So you're finally here huh, You? And full of surprises as always!" Kanan remarked playfully. She quickly grabbed a handful of snow and flung it back at You.

You shifted her head to the side and the snowball missed by an inch.

"Hahaha! You missed me! Better get back to basketball practices!" You teased. "Those practices were fun with you alright, but I won't lose this time!" "We'd see about that!"

They continued their snowball fight until they were both worn out and flopped onto the soft icy snow.

They laid there for a few moments, exhausted, catching their breaths. 

"That was fun!" You exclaimed as she looked over to her side to Kanan.

"Yeah it was! We should do this more often! Well, that is, if the snow was always here," giggled Kanan. 

"Hahaha, it would always come again next year!" 

"Yea you're right! But what if I died from waiting so long every year before then?" 

The two shared their laughter for a while before they finally settled down as the sky began to glow.

"Look Kanan! A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" You sat up excitedly and shook her companion.

"Hahaha, alright!" Kanan sat up and closed her eyes and thought of her wish silently to herself.

She stole a glance towards the grey haired girl sitting next to her and smiled.

She wished she could spend her entire life with this passionate and energetic girl who understood her more than anyone in the world.

She wished the times they spent together would continue forever and she hopes to share even more things with her in the long future to come.

She thought back to all the fun times she had with You and how You always got her back and gave her a listening ear whenever she needed it.

She loved this girl and she would give anything to be together with her forever.

Kanan opened her eyes and glanced towards You.

She could see the same passion reflected in the cool blue eyes of her companion, accompanied with a slight blush tinted on her face.

A mutual understanding was shared between them as they stared into each others eyes.

At that moment, Kanan knew that You had wished for the same as her.

A feeling of deep understanding without needing words to be spoken, a deep connection that could never be broken.

The two drew closer to each other until their lips met, shooting stars passing by on the beautifully lit sky.

This was a moment they would never forget in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I went swimming one day and was inspired to write this when I thought the water was cold HHAHAHA (Thats why the fic started out with the water is freezing cold X'DDD) 
> 
> Also KananYou both love star gazing~ I've always loved looking at the aurora lights of other countries and I thought it would be cool to have the setting of my story somewhere else other than Japan to make it more interesting; and its a place that fits KananYou~ >v< 
> 
> I really like how this turned out, a fun and calm ship of mutual understanding~ And I hope you guys enjoyed this too~ dt to KananYou shippers~ Huggusoro~!


End file.
